


Asia's Corruption

by Damien_Kova



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Asia is sent to Kuoh Town to be trained as a nun but her training is handled by the perverted priest, Freed.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Asia's Corruption

Arriving by train into Kuoh Town, Asia let out a gentle sigh as she stepped into the city. She had been told directions about how to get to the local church after she got off of the train, but it was still quite a long walk when she made her way to the church. It was for training to help her gift from God to heal people, but when she arrived, she noticed Mittelt and Raynare standing at the entrance of the church dressed in practically nothing.

The two fallen angels were wearing lingerie that accentuated the curves of their bodies and the sex appeal that they both had. However, the person that Asia was here to meet wasn’t with them. So, to avoid causing a disturbance, she bowed her head to the two women before her and stepped inside, almost bumping into the priest she was here to see, Freed Sellzen. A sharp gasp left Asia when the man caught her and held her up straight, looking her in the eyes for a moment.  
  
“There you are, Asia! I was just about to make my way to the train to check on you since you were taking a while! It’s good to see that you’re here. If my memory is correct, you were sent here to have me help you re-train to be a proper nun once again, right? Then let’s get started. There’s no reason to wait, after all. The sooner you get started, the sooner you can be on the proper path for God’s glory once again.”   
  
Asia had an odd feeling about the way Freed spoke to her, unsure about just why he spoke the way he did. It almost seemed like he had something else planned for her. But instead of arguing with him, Asia nodded her head and followed him back inside the church. “Y-Yes… I’ve been told I’m tainted for healing someone that wasn’t meant to be healed… I didn’t see anything wrong with what I did, but… I’m here to train and better myself.”   
  
“Good! Good! You’ll do great, Asia! It’ll just be a little bit of training and you’ll be back on your way and back home.” Freed couldn’t stop himself from chuckling as he led Asia toward his office, knowing exactly what he was going to do with her now that she was here.

On the other hand, Mittelt and Raynare couldn’t stop themselves from laughing as they watched Asia follow him. They knew exactly what he had in mind for her and what he had planned. “I bet you Freed won’t let that poor girl take a step out of this church before she ends up like us again. What about you? Think she’ll be able to leave first?”  
  
Mittelt giggled to herself as her wings sprouted from her back, pushing her ever so slightly off of the wall. “Like it matters! He’ll get another slut to toy around with and it’ll be all he wants. As long as we’re making money, I could care less.”

**********************************************************  
  
Not even an hour after she stepped into the church, Asia found herself between Freed’s legs with his hands on her hand. Her mouth was wrapped around his shaft and he was guiding her along each and every inch of his cock. In the back of her mind, she wondered if this was something she should be doing for her training, but it wasn’t her place to question what a priest had to say. Even if he had a look of lust in his eyes whenever he looked at her. And even if he was wrong about guiding her through this, it was already too late for her to back out now.

Asia slowly and carefully started to get into a rhythm of bobbing her head up and down Freed’s shaft at the same pace he has set while guiding her. Her eyes fluttered shut as she took him into her mouth over and over. Even as she kept her tongue pressed against his shaft, letting him push into the back of her throat and cut off her oxygen, Asia kept her eyes closed ino order to not see Freed’s face while she sucked him off. It may be part of her training, but that doesn’t mean she has to enjoy it.

On the other hand, Freed was in heaven as he held tightly onto Asia’s head and let her work her way up and down his member. The simple fact that a girl so sweet, cute, and naive as her was sucking him off was almost enough to make him want to cum right then and there. However, he held himself back so he could enjoy what she had to offer. And to relish in the knowledge that she was starting to pick up the pace that she bobbed her head. “Atta girl, Asia. Go as fast or as slow as you want. Just make sure to keep that tongue moving and take as much of my dick into your mouth as you can.”

With a little bit of encouragement in her mind, Asia nodded her head and started to pick up the pace of her movements once again. However, instead of pulling herself all the way back to the tip, she only pulled back and few inches and then pushed back down to the base before repeating the process. Her heart started to race in her chest when she felt Freed starting to throb in her mouth, but she ignored it in order to keep her tongue pressed against the base of his shaft.

However, when she felt him suddenly latch onto her head and keep her down at the base, Asia froze. She didn’t know what to do if she was being kept in place like this. At least, she didn’t know for a moment. The priest reminding her to use her tongue filled her mind as she stayed there, her nose pressed against his pelvis and oxygen unable to get to her lungs. Asia eagerly swirled her tongue around what she could of his cock, coiling around it and bringing him as much pleasure as she could. She even pushed her tongue out past her lips and licked Freed’s balls. Which seemed to work wonders, as a loud and shameless moan spilled from his lips the moment her tongue dragged along his heavy sack.

Freed’s lips curled into a bright smile as he looked down at Asia, appreciating her beautiful face wrapped around his cock like it was. “You’re doing good, Asia. You’re so close to making me cum and completing the first part of your training.” He bit down on his lower lip when he felt her nod her head and hum in acknowledgment of what he said, her throat vibrating around his cock and almost sending him over the edge right then and there.

However, Freed had other plans in mind for Asia when she made her cum. Instead of making her swallow it all, he wanted to paint her face and her outfit, giving her a reason to change into something he chose for her. He happily chuckled as he looked down at her, carefully standing from his seat and looking her in the eyes. Right before thrusting his hips and fucking her throat for a few moments.

It didn’t take long before he reached the peak of his pleasure, though. The feeling of Asia’s tongue coiled around his member and wrapping around it was enough to push him to the edge rather quickly. And the feeling of his tongue flicking against the tip of the shaft as he fucked her throat was what pushed him over the edge. With a low and happy groan, Freed held tightly onto each side of Asia’s head, holding her in place as he let out a few ropes onto her tongue and into her throat. Right before he pulled back.

With a smile on his face, Freed popped his cock out from between Asia’s lips and slapped it down onto her face for a moment. Just long enough for her to be able to feel him throb against her cheek before he continued to cum. Rope after rope of his thick and hot seed splattered into her hair, onto her face, and onto her nun outfit as he pulled back and stroked himself to completion in front of her.

However, Asia didn’t say a word as Freed covered her in his cum, not even complaining when she looked down at her black outfit and noticed it being stained white with his cum. She simply looked up at him with a smile, causing him to look down at her and chuckle before slapping his cock against her face once again. Though, this time, Asia was able to feel and appreciate the warmth of his member against her skin. And in the back of her mind, she wondered if she was supposed to like it or hate it.

**************************************************

On day two of her training, Asia found herself bent over Freed’s desk in his office as he hammered into her from behind, dressed in white lingerie that he had bought for her after staining her nun outfit. Hot and heavy breaths spilled from her lips as she was fucked from behind, gasping when she felt the tip of his shaft slam against the entrance to her womb with each and every thrust. However, Freed didn’t simply fuck Asia against his desk on the second day.

Due to her choosing not to follow his orders immediately on day one, he also decided to start spanking her as well. Each and every time he pulled his hips back, he brought his hand down onto her surprisingly shapely rear end. And he didn’t care that the fair skin on one of her ass cheeks was starting to turn red from the impact. Nor did he care that he could hear quiet moans spilling from Asia’s lips each time he spanked her. It was punishment, after all. Even if she wasn’t supposed to enjoy it, the fact that she was showed him that she was starting to follow his path for her.

Asia gasped when she felt the priest switch ass cheeks that he was spanking, the pain that stung on her left cheek now transitioning to her right cheek. She bit down tightly onto her bottom lip to try and keep herself quiet while he spanked her, not wanting to let the sounds of her painful pleasure fill the room around her. She also gripped tightly onto the desk that she was being fucked against, gasping and writhing as Freed continued to slam into her from behind.

In the back of her mind, Asia knew that something was wrong with Freed. That he wasn’t really a priest that she should listen to. Maybe it was the way he forced her to give him a blowjob not even an hour after they met. Maybe it was the crazed and lustful look in his eyes whenever he gazed at her. Or maybe it was the way he laughed and chuckled while he fucked her, not caring about the way she felt in the slightest. Asia didn’t know for sure just what it was. All she knew was that she shouldn’t enjoy his cock plunging into her pussy time and time again. Even if she couldn’t help herself in finding some kind of twisted pleasure from it.

Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt Freed suddenly grab onto her rear end, kneading and playing with her skin instead of simply spanking her. And a gentle and thankful sigh left her lips as she felt him simply playing with her ass cheeks. Asia’s lips curled into a smile as she felt him starting to throb inside of her, letting her know that he was getting closer and closer to cumming.

However, Freed wasn’t ready to cum just yet. He quickly stopped his thrusts and pulled his shaft out of her tight cunt, slapping it down onto her ass instead. “So, Asia… Have you learned what happens when you don’t follow your orders? You’re here to train, not to question things and be a nuisance. Understand?” As he spoke, his grip on Asia’s plump rear end tightened and his fingers sank into the soft skin of her ass.

Asia gently nodded her head, accepting the fact that she was wrong in not following Freed’s orders right away. “Y-Yes, Sir! I’ll follow your orders right away from now on! I’ll be a better girl like Mittelt and Raynare! I promise.” After she spoke, Asia felt Freed’s cock press against the entrance to her pussy once again. And a sharp gasp left her when she felt him plunge each and every inch of his shaft into her in one quick and rough thrust. A thrust that was quickly followed by a few more equally rough and rapid ones, causing the world around Asia to fade away for a moment.

With Asia accepting that she was wrong, Freed knew that it was only right to give her a reward for her training efforts. And he knew just the reward to give her. With a smile on his face, he picked up the pace of his thrusts, slamming into her as quickly as she could while making sure to reach all the way to her womb with each and every thrust. Right up until the point where he reached his peak and blew his load inside of her. A low, blissful, and twisted grunt left him as he came inside of Asia.

Asia gasped and whined as she felt rope after rope of Freed’s cum pump into her womb, filling it to the brim with ease. Right before he pulled himself back and slapped his cock against her ass cheek once again. This time, however, instead of letting it simply sit there, Asia was forced to feel the priest rock his hips back and forth against her ass cheek as he continued to cum all over her. She felt rope after rope of his thick and hot cum coat her plump rear end and cover her back.

However, instead of arguing against it or even asking why he came on the lingerie he just bought her, Asia started to gently sway her hips from side to side. She didn’t know quite why she was shaking her ass for him. But she didn’t stop herself when she felt both of his hands latch onto her ass cheeks and suddenly pull them apart to reveal her asshole. In the back of her mind, she hoped that he would leave that hole untouched since he already enjoyed her other once. But as she felt him throb against her ass once again, she didn’t know what his plan was. At least, she didn’t know until she felt him press the tip of his shaft against her pussy once again, gently rubbing it for a moment.

****************************************************

A couple of weeks have passed since Asia was first brought into the church for her training to reform her into a proper servant of the Lord once again. And the church that she had been brought into had grown more and more popular over the course of those weeks, men and women alike both coming of their own choices and for their own reasons. Though, most of them that arrived at the church all came for one of two things. Either they were unaware of just what was happening in the church and came to pray, or they were some of the people that were aware of the prostitution that was going on and came to have their way with the fallen angels that resided there.

Raynare happened to be one of the favorite fallen angels to service those that came to use her body in the church. And she just finished spending a bit of time with one of the older men that would come by to see her and Asia on a regular basis. A bright smile was across her face as she stepped out of the confessional booth that she just fucked the man in, enjoying the feeling of his cum running down her pussy as she took her first few steps out of the booth. “At the cost of your wealth and your lust, your sins have been absolved. If you feel the need to come back, do not hesitate to do so.~”  
  
She playfully dragged her tongue along her lips as she left the man in the booth with his legs open and his cock out for anyone to see. It wasn’t her problem, after all. Her problem was that perverted priest wanting to take all of the money that she earned. Fortunately, as she started to make her way to his office, she knew he wouldn’t mind if she pocketed a little bit of the cash she was carrying into her cleavage.

Raynare didn’t bother to knock on his door as she stepped into his office, knowing exactly what was happening under his desk. It left her with a smile on her face to know that the cute and innocent Asia that had come to them for training just a few weeks ago was already a slut that was on her knees and sucking dick under a desk like she belonged there. “I’ve got your money from the most recent customer. That man really is a regular for me and Asia, isn’t he?”

Freed simply smiled and looked down underneath his desk to see Asia and Mittlet both licking their way up and down the length of his shaft. “Yeah, he is, but Asia’s a bit busy right now. And so is Mittlet.” His smile twisted into a devious smirk as he leaned forward and snatched the money from Raynare’s hand. “So you’ll have to handle the customer that just walked in. Be sure to do a good job, alright? I know you’re pocketing some cash, so be sure to earn some extra so we both make plenty.”  
  
“Yeah yeah… Whatever you say, Freed.”   
  
As he watched Raynare walk out of his office and back into the church, Freed couldn’t stop himself from chuckling and looking down underneath his desk. The sight of Asia and Mittlet both dragging their tongues along his cock, washing it in their saliva, and sharing a few lustful looks with each other was the perfect topping to the amount of money he was making. No matter just what was going on, he had two loving and attentive sluts to keep him company and keep him pleased.

However, it didn’t take long before Asia wanted to be a little bit greedy and push Mittlet ever so slightly out of the way so she could take Freed’s cock into her mouth. She greedily and eagerly started to bob her head up and down the length of the massive member, loving the way it plunged into her throat and reached deep enough for her to feel like she was going to choke on it. But, luckily for her, Mittlet didn’t seem to mind, placing a few kisses on Asia’s cheeks before lowering her head and taking the chance to tend to Freed’s balls.

Mittlet couldn’t help herself anymore. With just how well Freed trained her and how well she and Asia got along now that Asia had been corrupted into being a slut, she just couldn’t help but let her new friend be a little greedy. Especially when it came to pleasing someone else. Her lips curled into a smile when she was low enough to take one of Freed’s balls into her mouth, not hesitating for a moment to part her lips and wrap them around his heavy sack.

Almost immediately, her tongue began to dance and lick every inch of his shack, making sure to make up for what she couldn’t do to his shaft. And it seemed to work when she heard the perverted priest starting to moan above the table. Mittlet may not have been able to see just what he was doing, but it made her happy all the same to hear his pleasure. Especially when he brought one of his hands below the table and patted both her head and Asia’s.

Feeling Freed’s hand come to the back of her head, Asia pulled herself back enough to ask him how he was feeling and if her technique for sucking his cock had improved at all. But as soon as she opened her mouth, Asia found herself being pushed out of the way by Mittlet, greedily taking a bit of revenge by taking Free’s cock into her mouth. And she was forced to watch as her new friend simply winked at her and started to bob her head up and down his length.

A quiet and low sound rumbled in Asia’s throat at her friend taking her spot. She wasn’t exactly upset with Mittlet but just wanted to be the one to make Freed cum whenever he reached his peak. However, she didn’t let the annoyance get to her too much, instead lowering her head and wrapping her lips around the side of the priest’s cock. If she couldn’t take all of it, she was going to at least take what she could. Which was perfect for her since she felt Freed’s hand come to the back of her head a moment later, keeping her in place and silently telling her not to move.

Above the desk, Freed could feel his orgasm slowly approaching. Having one of them suck his dick was enough to make him cum in a few minutes if they were really trying. But to have both of them tending to his shaft while playfully and silently arguing with each other over who got to do what? All while he was counting money that Raynare made through whoring herself out? It was too good for Freed to not feel like he was in Heaven because of it. He smirked above the desk as he set down the money that Raynare had brought him, bringing his now freed hand to Mittlet’s head.  
  
He kept his hand on the back of her head until he was almost at the peak of his pleasure, using his grip to pull her back just in time to be able to cum all over their faces and their breasts. The moment that he reached his peak, Freed pulled Mittlet back far enough for both her and Asia to fit between his legs. Right before he grunted and came on both of them, neither of them holding onto his cock to try and force him to cum on only them.

Freed looked underneath his desk and watched as his cum splattered against Mittlet’s face before dripping onto her breasts, pulling Asia a little bit closer and watching as his spunk landed in her mouth and against her lips. It was clear that she was trying to move in a position that would allow her to catch some in her mouth. But the allure of coating her breasts was too much for Freed to pass up on. Which is why he brought his hand from Mittlet’s head to the base of his shaft, aiming just in time to get the last few ropes of his cum onto Asia’s breasts before it dripped onto the floor. “Much better.~”

Seeing that her friend was just as covered in cum as she was, Asia didn’t hesitate to turn her head and pull Mittlet close to her. Nor did she hesitate to start licking some of Freed’s cum off of her body, capturing as much as she can into her mouth without swallowing it. She held tightly onto Mittlet’s head to keep her from squirming too much underneath the priest’s desk, loving the taste of his seed as she licked it off of her friend. Right before she leaned forward and caught Mittlet’s lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

Of course, when she felt her friend’s lips crash against her own, Mittlet knew exactly what Asia was doing. Something that she loved to do every time she sucked Freed’s cock. Play with the cum and share it if there was someone with her. She immediately pushed her tongue past Asia’s lips to explore her mouth, scooping out and stealing as much cum as she possibly could. However, when she tried to pull herself back in order to swallow down some of the cum that she had stolen, Mittlet found herself unable to when Asia quickly leaned forward and stole a kiss from her lips.

One kiss led to a second, a second led to a third, and the two started to make out right underneath Freed’s desk without a care in the world. The fact that he was above them, watching, was lost on the two of them. The fact that they were underneath a desk was the last thing on their minds. And the fact that they were two girls making out in a church only seemed to push them that much farther, their kisses getting more and more passionate as time ticked by.

Before long, the two had forgotten all about the cum that they tried to steal from each other, far too focused on the pleasure and bliss of making out with someone they trusted. Of course, Freed took notice of this as he watched them make out with each other, even starting to fondle one another underneath his desk. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he turned his attention back to the money that Raynare had brought him. “God really is good. He gives to those that work for it and earn the rewards while taking from those who are weak and don’t deserve anything they have.”  
  
Mittlet smiled against Asia’s lips as she finally got a chance to swallow down the cum that she had stolen from her friend. And she was happy to reach around and grab a firm hold of her friend’s ass in the process, trying to turn her on a little bit more after they just shared a cock together. Even if they only had the space underneath the desk, Mittlet wanted to tease her friend and act on the lustful urges that filled her right now.

Unfortunately for her, it seemed that grabbing Asia’s ass as firmly as she did only led the girl to gasp and moan against her, squirming in place for only a moment before making her way out from under the desk and into Freed’s lap. Where Asia quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and looked him in the eyes. She playfully dragged her tongue along her lips for a moment as she began to rock her hips back and forth against his lap.

Once she was comfortable rocking herself like this against Freed’s lap, Asia bit down on her lower lip for a moment and leaned in close to him. She wanted to make sure Mittlet could see just how wet she was as she placed a few gentle and loving kisses against the priest’s lips, smiling during each kiss. And just when she felt Mittlet’s hands come to her ass cheeks, squeezing them for a moment, Asia finally opened her mouth to Freed. “Freed… When are we going to continue my training? We’re not done yet, are we? You don’t send me out like you do with Raynare.~”  
  
Freed smirked as he turned his head to look down at Mittlet, seeing the other blonde girl under his control was busy playing with Asia’s ass. “Maybe it would be a good idea to continue training the two of you today.” He reached both of his hands down around Asia’s hips, one to grab onto her rear end to be able to play with it himself, and the other to grab onto the back of Mittlet’s head to get her attention. “Mittlet, we’re going to do something I know the two of you are going to enjoy. I think it’s been a while since the two of you have had a threesome. Let’s see if you remember how to go about things.~”   
  
Almost immediately, Mittlet made her way onto the desk that Freed was counting his money on. She was careful not to simply throw anything to the floor, but too impatient to take her time and remove things. Though, it didn’t seem like it mattered much when Freed rose out of his chair with Asia’s ass cheeks in both of his hands, setting her down on the edge of the desk and unwrapping her arms from around his neck. “That’s good. Both of you seem like you’re ready.”   
  
Asia almost immediately climbed over top of Mittlet, pressing her breasts against her friends and locking their legs together before spreading them enough for the priest to see both of their wet pussies. In the back of her mind, she wondered just which one of them Freed was going to fuck first. And which one of them he was going to cum inside of by the time the first round was done. He had shown that he was able to last multiple rounds while he trained Asia, but to think of him fucking Mittlet and cumming inside of her first caused the newly-trained sister’s heart to skip a beat in her chest.

From outside of the room, Raynare couldn’t help but smile as she watched through the window into Freed’s office. She knew just what was about to happen to them and how long it was going to take for his training. In the meantime, that just meant that she was able to make more money and enjoy herself a little bit more. She playfully dragged her tongue along her lips as she stepped away from the office door, making her way back into the main room of the church. “Have your fun, Freed. I’ll be making a bit of money.~”


End file.
